Dias de chuva também pode trazer felicidades
by Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku
Summary: Dia de chuva em Konoha, Naruto e Hinata saem de casa para pensar um pouco, o que pode acontecer se os dois se encontrassem?


Era um dia chuvoso em Konoha, para falar a verdade a chuva não parava de cair fazia 3 dias, Sasuke havia voltado para konoha a quase um mês e Naruto só não ficou sabendo da noticia no dia porquê ele estava em uma missão, desde que Naruto ficou sabendo da volta do antigo amigo de time, ele estava triste, não se via mais o alegre e contagiante sorriso do Uzumaki.

Nesse dia ele resolveu andar um pouco por Konoha para pensar um pouco, saiu de casa sem se importar com a forte chuva que cai, ele andou até a antiga academia, não havia ninguém por lá, pois as aulas haviam sido canceladas por causa da chuva, Naruto caminhou até ao balanço e ficou sentado ali mesmo, quando depois de alguns minutos percebeu que não estava mais chovendo sobre si, quando ele olhou para cima deu de cara com uma sorridente Hinata com um guarda-chuva sobre as suas cabeças,

-Está tudo bem com você Naruto-kun?

Naruto se limitou em dá um pequeno sorriso para a dona dos orbes perolados. Com esse ato, Hinata soltou o guarda-chuva no chão, permitindo-se molhar, e foi para trás do Uzumaki, e ali começou a empurra-lo no balanço, depois de algum tempo Naruto resolve perguntar.

-Nee Hinata-chan?

-Hum

-Você acha que eu sou um bom amigo?

-Bom, para mim um bom amigo é aquele que nos deixam felizes não é? Aquela pessoa que sempre te ajuda, que sempre te mantém firme. É a pessoa que te faz guerreiro, que te faz Rei. Amigo, é a pessoa que...Torna-te corajoso que sempre jura que vai te proteger, e protege...Mesmo que este amigo não seja sorridente, nem que fale que você é "legal" todo momento, ele, quando ele te desafia ou te faz seguir em frente, que te faz alcançar os seus objetivos, continua sendo, um amigo.

-Você acha que eu sou um bom amigo pra você Hinata-chan?

-Sim, você sempre me encorajou a seguir em frente, acreditou em mim quando ninguém acreditava, você me mostrou que eu posso ser mais forte do que sou agora, e acima de tudo me mostrou que eu não devo me importar com que as pessoas pensam de mim, porque eu sei o que sou.

Naruto deu um salto do balanço e correu para abraçar a tímida Hinata.

-Muito obrigado Hinata-chan. Vai agora é sua vez, eu vou empurrar você.

Hinata se sentou no balanço e ele começou a empurrá-la, passaram quase o dia todo brincando no balanço, até que Naruto a convidou para almoçarem no Ichiraku-ramém. Mesmo molhados, eles foram, Naruto pagou a conta, depois de terem almoçado eles foram brincar de futebol, passaram uma hora jogando futebol, depois jogaram um pouco de vôlei, depois resolveram brincar de esconde-esconde e depois de pega-pega.

Apesar de molhados eles não ligavam continuavam correndo um atrás dos outro, depois de tanto brincarem resolveram parar um pouco, se deitaram perto de um lago e ali ficaram deitados olhando a chuva cair, até que Naruto pronunciou-se.

-Nee Hinata-chan?

-Sim, Naruto-kun?

-Faz muito tempo que nós não brincamos assim, não é verdade?

-Sim, faz muito tempo, afinal, a medida que a gente vai crescendo a gente vai mudando e as preocupações também, e acabamos nos esquecendo do que realmente é importante e divertido.

-Verdade, se todos os adultos pensassem como nós e as crianças, o mundo seria um lugar bem melhor para viver, você não acha?

-Concordo com você Naruto-kun.

A conversa terminou ali mesmo, e por falta de assunto acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo, debaixo da chuva.

Depois de algumas horas os dois acordaram, ainda um pouco sonolentos, sentaram-se na relva molhado por causa da chuva.

-Ainda tá chovendo, que horas será que são ein Hinata-chan?

-Não sei Naruto-kun.

-Então vamos procurar saber.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram para a nova praça que havia em Konoha, onde havia um grande relógio, chegando lá os dois constataram que eram sete horas, Naruto se ofereceu para levar Hinata até a sua casa, os dois caminharam em silencio, nenhum falou nada, até chegarem a mansão do clã Hyuuga.

-Sabe Hinata-chan, nunca pensei que um dia de chuva poderia ser tão divertido e me trazer tanta felicidade.

-Nem eu Naruto-kun.

-Bem tenho que ir, tchau.

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata e lhe deu um pequeno selinho, o que fez a Hyuuga corar.

-Espero ter mais dias de chuva assim com você.

Naruto seguiu seu caminho com um pequeno sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.


End file.
